Ferrothorn (Pokémon)
|} Ferrothorn (Japanese: ナットレイ Nutrey) is a dual-type introduced in Generation V. It evolves from starting at level 40. Biology Ferrothorn is a Pokémon resembling a flattened durian. Its metallic body is covered in thorns, with three black stripes circling its width, the middle stripe having triangular decorations below the eyes of Ferrothorn. Its eyes have green rims, yellow scleras, and dark pupils. There is a green spike at the top of its body, and extending around it are vine-like, long green appendages tipped with spiky metal disks. It can use these appendages to either cling to ceilings of its cave or walk around. When hanging, it can attack its prey underneath by shooting spikes. In the anime Major appearances Ferrothorn debuted in Iris and the Rogue Dragonite!, under the ownership of the Officer Jenny at Undella Town. It was used in an attempt to capture a that was causing problems in the town. A Ferrothorn appeared in The Road to Humilau!, under the ownership of . He used it during his Gym against Marlon, where it defeated his before losing to . Ferrothorn made further appearances during the Vertress Conference in Curtain Up, Unova League!, Mission: Defeat Your Rival!, Lost at the League!, and Cameron's Secret Weapon!. Minor appearances A Ferrothorn appeared in the ending credits of Eevee & Friends. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Hallway Hijinks, a Ferrothorn was seen under the ownership of a , who was one of the 32 qualified participants in the Unova Pokémon League. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Factory: World Axle - B2F}} |area=Arbor Area}} |area=Toy Collection: A Very Chaotic Battle!, Challenge Battle: Open Entry Battle Royale}} |} |} |area=Dragon Hill: Stage 1}} |area=Graucus Hall: Stage 460}} |area=Black Realm: Rugged Flats (Center Boss, Back, Special)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Power Whip|Grass|Physical|120|85|10||'}} By TM/HM By |Acid Spray|Poison|Special|40|100|20}} |Bullet Seed|Grass|Physical|25|100|30||'}} |Gravity|Psychic|Status|—|—|5}} |Leech Seed|Grass|Status|—|90|10}} |Rock Climb|Normal|Physical|90|85|20}} |Seed Bomb|Grass|Physical|80|100|15||'}} |Spikes|Ground|Status|—|—|20}} |Stealth Rock|Rock|Status|—|—|20}} |Worry Seed|Grass|Status|—|100|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |} Evolution |no2=598 |name2=Ferrothorn |type1-2=Grass |type2-2=Steel}} Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon have the same Egg Group combination as Ferrothorn and its pre-evolved form. * Ferrothorn is tied with for the highest base stat of all Pokémon. * Ferrothorn is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 489. Origin It appears to be based on plants. Its vines resemble . The vines also resemble a fully-grown brier plant, just as its resembles a seed. It could also be based on the , which is a species of thorny plants whose name, during Roman times, also meant , which is a thorny metallic weapon used to puncture the feet of invading soldiers. Also, the "tri-" in tribulus means "three", which is also the same number of pods Ferrothorn has. Name origin Ferrothorn is a combination of "ferrous" (meaning contains iron) and ''thorn (a protective spine found on many plants). Nutrey may be a combination of nut and rey (Spanish for king), 鈴 rei (bell), or trey (Italian for three anglicized, referring to its three appendages). In other languages and or |fr=Noacier|frmeaning=From and |es=Ferrothorn|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Tentantel|demeaning=From and |it=Ferrothorn|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=너트령 Nutryung|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=堅果啞鈴 / 坚果哑铃 Jiānguǒyǎlíng|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |ru=Ферроторн Ferrotorn|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Tentantel es:Ferrothorn fr:Noacier it:Ferrothorn ja:ナットレイ zh:坚果哑铃